Son of Weyard
by thehumbleotaku
Summary: Countless generations have passed since Alchemy was unleashed onto the world. An now the time has come for an ancient Shinobi to awaken and bring back the light to the dark and crumbling world of Weyard. NarutoXGolden Sun Crossover. Possible Naru/Mia


Disclaimer: **I**do not own **Naruto** or **Golden Sun**

Son of Weyard

talk: normal dialogue

**talk: Djinn or demon/monster or Wise One**

_talk: thoughts_

talk: spells, jutsu's, techniques, unleashes, ect

From the moment of the birth of alchemy, when the Great Calamity was said to occur countless years ago, the world has been in a constant state of change. Seas parted for the rising of new continents, only for the seas to rise up and swallow the continents of old. New mountains rose up to take place of the old decayed and weathered mountains. The lands became unrecognizable from the lands before the Great Calamity. Old Knowledge of the past was lost and only the stuff of legend and myth remained and with the passage of time even those faded. Civilizations rose and fell only to be forgotten by those who strode ever forward into their future. And throughout this, all this change, all this time, the only monument of nature that was never changed or tampered with, was the legendary mountain itself. It was said that mountain itself aided in the creation and change of the world. The elements: earth, fire, water, and wind; the fundamental's of nature, where said to have been birthed there. That in itself is not far from the truth, this mountain was where alchemy was in its purest form, The Golden Sun, spurred the growth and change of this new world. This mountain was known as, Mt.Aleph. Yet, due to unfortunate interference of past civilizations, alchemy has been sealed away and the world is slowly withering away and sinking into darkness. It now lies in wait, for the one who will unleash the power of alchemy back onto the world and restore its former glory. This power is ironically sealed in the very place it was birthed. Deep inside the mountains the power of the elements waited to be unleashed back unto the world. Unknown to the rest of the world, there was an ancient being currently frozen deep inside the mountain, the being itself has waited in slumber for the time that he will be needed. Little did this being, or world know, that his time was now at hand...

It was currently a bright an sunny day. The clouds, though rather few at the moment, lazily drifted through the sky without a care in the world. There was a slight breeze blowing through the trees. The green pine needles started to sway and twitch as if welcoming the cool breeze. The breeze itself emanating from the aerie peak of the mountain on which the trees sat. This mountain is on of legend and myth. It is even said that if one of great knowledge and wisdom made the trek all the way to the center of the mountain and made it back out, they would attain great power and wealth. This mountain named, Mt. Aleph, has yet to reveal its secrets. That of course would be true if it were not for the events currently taking place deep within Mt Aleph...

"Well, here's the deal, give us the elemental stars, and your friends won't get hurt." Said a man standing in the center of the room. Said room was in the center of the mountain and it was a vast subterranean cavern called the Sol Sanctum. It is here that the power of legends sleeps, the power of Alchemy. The aforementioned had bluish green skin, deep orange-red eyes and light green hair. His body was currently covered by a long blue cloak. But underneath he was wearing rather light but sturdy tempered steel armor that was bluish in color. Said man was currently standing next to another man, though this one is much older. His face was lined with worry, and his brown cloak fluttered as he moved closer to the edge of the island he was on,

"Don't listen to them Isaac, just keep the elemental stars safe-"

"If I were you old man, I would stay quiet for now, otherwise I can't be held accountable for what I do to you," said a woman in scarlet colored armor with waist long bleach blond hair. She laughed as she reached for hilt of her scythe. "And who knows, my blade just might sli-"

She stopped as felt a spike of killer intent she looked behind her to find a brooding man with brown hair and a mask on his face she then smirked as he spoke to her.

"I thought we had a deal. That no one was going to be hurt and-"

"And no one will be alright," Interrupted the blue haired man. "Menardi is just having a little fun so don't worry your little head about it ,as soon as we get these elemental stars well be outta here and on our merry way. And Menardi, calm down please, you're not making this any easier."

The masked man then became quiet and went back to brooding while still glaring at said blond.

Menardi snorted, "Fine whatever...Anyway hurry this up Saturos I'm getting bored, and I_ hate_ being bored."

Menardi, thoroughly annoyed by the situation turned her attention to the brooding masked-man. _Poor Man_

"And what hell was all that about? Getting all defensive are we? And why the hell do you have that mask on anyway? It's not like they'd know who you were anyway Felix I mean it's been three years..."

Felix's eyes widened as he realized what she just said. Saturos just sighed, "Menardi, I'm sure he had a reason for keeping his identity a secret, although now I'm sure it's not much of a secret anymore..."

"Feh, it's not my problem. I mean why keep it a secret, its not like they'd recognize him..."

While Menardi was rambling on, Felix kept taking worried glances at a certain red-haired Fire adept that stood next to the old man. _"I hope she's not too distraught about this."_

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Why is this happening, why me?"_ Jenna was not having a good day.

"_Jeez, first thing in the morning I get into an argument with Garet, then we meet these pricks on the way to Kraden's house. And then we had to sneak into Mt Aleph., and along the way we had to fight these GIANT RATS!!! Oh god how I hate rats. Then on top of that, we're nearly killed by a trap that we somehow stumbled upon. Thank goodness Kraden was there to stop us. Furthermore these pricks show up after we find the sanctum, demanding the Elemental Stars, and to top all off this bitch here is calling this masked guy Felix. The last time I heard that name was on that night...three...years...ago."_

Jenna's maroon red hair shook as she tried to shake the memories out of her head.

_"No, I mustn't think of that, not now...not now"_

Jenna was snapped out of here thoughts when she heard Menardi tell the man called Felix to take his mask off.

"Ah come on Felix, take that mask off." Menardi's smirk became a rather sinister smile. "Come on; show us that pretty face of yours."

Jenna looked on in morbid curiosity, mentally praying that the masked man is and isn't the man she think he's is. Everyone else looked on in curiosity, that is except Saturos who just looked upon the whole scenario in apathy and Menardi who was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Jenna saw the man turn his head and look at her "_Why is he looking at me?"_ The man then nodded at Saturos who then nodded in return. He then proceeded to unlatch his mask. When he removed his mask everyone but Saturos and Menardi were shocked.

"Well now, isn't that better? No bad stuffy mask to hold your looks back" Menardi said in a sickeningly sweet voice. She then began cackling like a lunatic.

Jenna's eyes widened and stood in shock when she saw the face of the man. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know whether to feel happy or sad. She didn't know whether to panic or jump for joy. She was in turmoil. She felt numb.

_"No. No no no! This can't be true!_ _Are my eyes deceiving me? Brother...is...is that him? But... I...know I saw him...on that night...and mom...dad..." _

Despite her current state of confusion and shock, she managed to pull herself together enough to ask,"

"Felix...Brother...is-is th-that you?"

-------------------------------------

When he took his mask off, he was expecting a shocked reaction from everyone that knew him. Though, what he wasn't expecting was his sister's reaction. When he saw her face contort into one of confusion and sadness, his whole world went dark. He knew she must of had a rough past three years without their mom or dad..."Maybe I can tell her..." he was brought out his thoughts when he heard her speak.

"Felix...Brother...is-is th-that you?"

He suddenly became very relieved, and worried at the same time.

"Yes Jenna, it's me...I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you for so long..."

Jenna was on the verge of tears ."But...how? I...saw you...that night..."

"Well Jenna, I'm here aren't I? So I guess...that on that night..." he suddenly remembered something." Jenna! There is something i must tell you-"

But before Felix could finish his statement, Saturos cut in.

"This is a lovely family reunion and I'd hate to bring to an end right now but unfortunately we have more important matters to attend to..." Saturos then turned and walked to the edge of the island and called out to Isaac and the other with him. "So, Isaac was it? Well you heard our offer now please comply with it and we won't have to use force. And don't think about pulling any 'Fast ones' on us or someone will seriously get hurt."

Saturos smirked as he stepped back from the edge.

"I thought you said no one will get hurt!" Felix yelled.

"I did, but also keep in mind that we are to get these Stars no matter what and we will get rid of anyone who gets in our way. Need I remind you a second time that the mission comes first, with that being said remember to keep that in mind the next time you want to make a deal like that." Saturos glared at Felix while releasing a small amount of killer intent. Felix flinched and turned away

"Maaa, now that's the Saturos I know and love," Menardi smiled as she blew a kiss to Saturos. Saturos just smirked and walked back over to the edge. He then called out to Isaac.

"So, what's your discussion?"

--------------------------------------------

In the far corner of the cavern, stood two boys, one was slightly taller than the other. One of them had light brown hair that stuck out in every direction, was wearing red armor and had a yellow cloak draped over his armor. The taller boy had orange-red hair that stuck straight up; he wore a brown shirt with a piece of green armor over it. Both boys were contemplating what had just happened. After a few moments of contemplation the taller spoke up.

"Augh, this is sooo irritating. First, these guys show up and then we find out they want the elemental stars after we worked so hard to get them... and then we find out Felix is still alive! Jeez, with all the crap that's happened today, I'm half expecting to walk outside and see it raining cats and dogs. Oy Isaac, Oy"

Isaac, was so lost in thought that he didn't hear his friends rambling. He then finally realized that his friend was trying to get his attention. "Yes Garet, what do you want?"

"Jeez, where the hell were you? Anyway I was asking you what you think we should do?"

Isaac just stared at him with a confused look on his face. "What?"

"What? What do you mean what?" Garet was completely exasperated, " Jeez man, what are we gonna do about this whole Elemental Star thing?"

Isaac though about it for a moment "Well I suppose we'll have to give them the stars for now. Maybe, when we get back with Jenna and Kraden we can think of a plan on how to get them back."

Garet looked at Isaac warily "Are you sure man, I don't want anything bad to happen."

"Don't worry, everything will workout just fine." Isaac spoke with a tone of finality.

Garet agreed, but hesitantly. He and Isaac then proceeded to hop onto the pillars and make their way towards the center of the cavern but when they got about half way, they were stopped by a man named Alex. Said man then took the crystals. But the moment Alex touched the stars, something odd happened. Everyone heard what could have been described as pulsing sound like that of a heart beat. But before anyone could try focus on the pulsing sound, it disappeared it as fast as it came.

Alex looked around for a bit. "Hmm, that was odd. Anyway if you could kindly retrieve the Mars star for us, we would be most grateful."

-----------------------------------------

While Alex waited with the stars and Garet and Isaac made their way to the last star. Something began to stir deep within the mountain. In a cavern not to far from the sanctum, a huge structure made of crystallized chakra stood. It had stood untouched for countless eons and had stood untarnished by the ravages of time. Inside however was a different story. If one stepped up to the wall of crystal, one would say that is was beginning to pulse, with a faint golden light emanating from deep with in. Deep within the this tomb however, a being, ages old began to awaken from a deep, dark slumber. With every pulse, the being became closer and closer to awakening. What the being didn't and couldn't realize was that he was alone in his Tomb. Outside the wall a figure hovered. It was spherical in shape and it's surface seemed to be rough, pitted and dented. One could even say it's skin had the texture of rock. However its most prominent feature was the singular eye in the center of its forehead. An eye which seemed to be narrowed in thought...

**" Hmmmm... It seems your time has finally come to bring light back to this withering world..." **the Shadowed figure with one eye slowly made its way closer to the wall of crystal.

**"Well little one, the path that lies before is a harsh one and I can only imagine the trails that lie before you." **The figure silently gazed at the crystal wall, while the pulsating light began to pulsate for frequently.

**"It is time young one. It is time to rise up and claim the destiny that has been placed before you. Awaken young one, Awaken Naruto!"** And with that, the Figure turned away and began to prepare itself for the inevitable eruption...

---------------------------

Well this will be my first fic, I'm still trying to get down what going to happen with naruto. I haven't decided whether i will follow the original GS plot or to branch off from it. In this fic Naruto will be around 17-18 in both mentally and physically. He will most definitely be ooc. pairings have yet to be decided. If anyone has any ideas for where this fic could go please feel free to pm me. oh and I'd like to thank foxyswordsman for being my beta. Until next time.


End file.
